


greenie

by wecryglanny123



Series: thomally [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Greenie, no teresa, nothing went wrong, still in the maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instead of getting out of the maze they stay and nothing bad happens . they get a new greenie and Thomas is the one to show them around ... the new boy starts to like a boy in the glade and asks Thomas for help .</p>
            </blockquote>





	greenie

The blaring sound of the box coming up was now what the other gladers anticipated on the 31st of every month . but Thomas didn't know what to make of the loud wailing noise filling the glade but soon figured it out when everyone was running to the box in anticipation of a new greenie . Thomas was probably the last one over to the box but soon stood his place next to Gally , his boyfriend , and asked his what was going on . 

" It's the 31st tom , new greenie day . " he said with no facial expression what so ever . In fact if anything he looked sad . so he stood close hoping that the sadness in his voice would go away . The box stopped with a huge thud and he got a bad feeling about it . Newt and Alby were at the box first and were opening the mesh wiring and they looked to Gally but he pushed his forwards instead . 

"Friendly face " he said and smiled . 

so he jumped in and slowly lifted the young boy out , he was no older than 16 years old but then again neither were many of the except frypan , Alby , Newt , him and Gally .   
he smiled and looked up to Gally who huffed out a laugh and shook his head quietly . as if telling him not to play around with the new greenie . so he didn't and carried the new boy out of the box and carefully placed him on the ground and stood back beside Gally . who carefully placed a hand on his elbow . 

" hey , where am I ?" the new kid asked and the gladers all looked to each other then settled on Thomas again and he smiled at the new kid and took a step forwards . He kneeled before the scared boy and smiled again because he remembers when Gally first picked him up out of the box and he was scared to death of the older boy just because he didn't even show slightly that he knew what it felt like to be in the situation.

" hi , I'm Thomas . your in the glade , don't worry your safe here . okay ? do you remember your name ?" he asked and the other boy shook his head slowly and he nodded understandingly , because it was only one month ago that he was in the same situation as him. scared out of his mind and ready to run and never face anyone again . but he didn't and he got through it with the help of Newt , Alby and most importantly Gally who helped him the most . who helped his get his name back , so tonight Thomas would get him to do the same thing and help the new kid get his name back . 

"come on I'll get you a bed set up near mine and Newts ok? " and pointed to Newt who was stood in the far corner but had now stepped to behind Thomas and held out his hand and the boy shook it nervously . 

" I'm Newt " he said and his accent was thicker than normal Thomas noticed and so did the rest of the boys who were now chatting among themselves like school children who had a new student in class . 

"and I'm Gally " the older boy says speaking up . and walking to stand next to Thomas and behind Newt . he held out his hand which the young boy new to shake because lets face it if someone like Gally asked you to shake his hand then you don't say no to him , do you ? 

" I'm frypan " the boy says from somewhere in the mass of young boys but he stood out clearly he had the build of a cook , which is a nice way of saying fat really . and then chuck stood forwards and says something about him going to be ok . they all stand up and they all look to Alby and Newt for instructions on what to do next , even though they all know about what will happen next . they will party until the grievers force them all to go to bed and dream about a better life . 

" lets get this party started " one of the boys say and they all find themselves smiling . 

" okay , come on greenie . I'll show you around and we can get you some new shoes " he says looking a what can only be described a two bits of felt stuck together with craft glue . so saying that they walk of to the homestead on find out that the boy has freakishly large feet. size 9 shoes didn't really fit but those were the only big size the had . so they would have to do until they could get new shoes , bigger shoes . so Thomas showed him around pointing out people as he went he noticed that Gally was looking pissed with his builders so he decided to take the new kid over and see his pissed boyfriend in the process. 

" hey gal , what's up ?" he says and sits next to the older boy . holding out his hand for the boy to take and he does , they link fingers and Thomas looks up just in time to see the new boys expression but he doesn't care and leans his head against Gallys shoulder to calm him down a bit . 

" am I doing something wrong Thomas ? is it my fault " he says and Thomas shakes his head against Gally shoulder .

" not your fault gal and you know it , its just everyone needs some sleep " he says and moves his head off of Gallys shoulder and kisses his neck and stands up . 

" I've still got to show him around and I'll see you later babe " he says kissing the older boy and walking off into the deadheads with the younger boy . 

***^^^***^^^ later on (party) 

"so you've met almost everybody except Minho" Thomas says and before anything else happens Minho comes to his side and shakes the boys hand and takes him off into the woods and they both come out later on , clothes ruffled and their hair had twigs and leaves in them . Thomas smiled and gave Minho the thumbs up who's only response was a small smile . 

" come on greenie , lets get your name back " Gally said and Minho pulled the twigs out of his hair and pushes him into the circle where he remembers his name is joey and they al cheer and then go to bed . 

Minho had somehow gotten Gally to move hammocks and now he was next to him . Minho had a new ' friend ' and Gally was now next to Thomas as they slept . maybe life in the maze wasn't so bad after all .


End file.
